Multi-layered laser diodes are well known in the art. Such devices are fabricated by metal organic chemical vapor deposition techniques in which successive layers are deposited on a substrate surface to define buffer layers with the substrate and, in succession, a cladding layer, a waveguide layer, an active region, another waveguide layer, a cladding layer and a contact layer. The layers comprise different compositions, require different changes in temperature and have different coefficients of expansion. Thus, stress is often introduced into the structure which causes the devices to bow out of plane.
A variety of techniques have been employed to compensate for such bowing. Thus, such structures have been secured to a planar plate. Also, fiber optic bundles have been secured to match such bowing and coupled to the bowed devices. The invention is based on the recognition that about one half of the bowing is attributed to stress induced by those successive layers of different compositions.